Floating down as colours fill the light
by jeshhippo
Summary: This is a Steve and Loki story set a few years after the movie and thor 2 didn't happen. Loki has been freed and Steve ask him a question. Also won't be M till a few chapters in, but better safe then sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a Loki/Steve pairing or Stoki or whatever else you wish to call them. I hope everyone likes this, I've put a bit of effort into it so I would love if you could review! If you do I will.. well there isn't much I can do except reply back to you. Anything you can tell me would be great. good or bad! also I already have the next 2 chapters pretty much done and I will try to update every week about the same time. Now please enjoy!**

**Loki POV.**

**Chapter one: Innocent mischief**

To say that Steve Rodgers was a man of routine would be an understatement. It didn't take me as long to realise this, after the second day I had known I wouldn't see anything different. Dawn, get up go to the bathroom and put on shoes then run for an hour. Come back shower, dress. He would then go to the common area (he and all the other members of the team had moved into Starks tower after, well me.) and have breakfast, even though no one else would usually be awake at such an early hour. Well of course I'm awake as well. Then he would leave for shield and run the new recruits through a few drills and then head back to the tower have lunch with whoever was there and then head back to his own living area.

He had a bedroom, bathroom and living room. As new and modern as Stark had made it, the Captain had somehow made it cosy. Old photos were scattered throughout of whom I can only assume were people from before he was frozen in ice. There was one new photo however in centre of the living room, making me think this was his favourite, of the Avengers all of them posing awkwardly, well except Stark who was always one for the limelight. Though as awkward as it is they seem almost happy to just be together. One half of the living room, in front of a window, there is a desk with art supplies neatly smothering it. His beloved sketchbook left in the centre. An easels next to the desk and a group of canvases leaned against the wall.

He spends most of his time there, sometimes drawing the skyline, but more often drawing those he knows. Or knew, he tears up when he draws those ones from his past, but he never lets the tears fall. Sometimes after a battle he would even draw the foe they fought that day. If one of the team had gotten hurt, even if it was minor, he would be angry the whole time he drew. How I long to sit and look through those sketches. Only to gain insight of course. But I know that JARVIS would detect me straight away in my weekend state.

After that dinner, oddly the whole team always try to have dinner together. The only one who doesn't join is Thor who is most likely back in Asgard. The Captain is always happiest then, relaxed and at home. Then they spend time together until bed, watching movies or talking about their day, nothing important, just spending time together as some sort of family.

Now I know what you must be thinking 'Loki you said you worked this out after two days, why does it sounds like more than two days?' Simply, because I have been watching more than two days, it has been more like two weeks now, two weeks of spying normally disguised as some lesser animal. And again you ask why? Well the reason is at the end of the second day I was just about to move on and study one of the others when Rodgers, who was laying in bed about to sleep, let a single tear fall. He didn't flinch or make any noise. I had almost missed it. A single tear ran down his cheek and he didn't wipe it away he just laid there in a quite sadness, a true sadness. And I, well I'm unsure why I felt compelled to keep watching, but I knew I had to.

Halfway through the second week I got bored and decided to make some entertainment. I was thinking of the perfect prank, something to give me the most enjoyment but still remain unseen, when I saw the Avengers begin to assemble, Well Stark, Barton, Romanoff and the Captain. No Thor and no Banner, I could have fun with this. I turned into a bird, changing my appearance was still easier than teleportation, and I followed them. They are at some warehouse and it is the most boring fight I have seen in some time. It's only a group of Hydra henchmen, no one worth fighting, but time consuming with just the sheer amount of them. So I decide to subtly intervene. One goon runs to attack Captain America and slips on something unknown and falls head first in a trashcan getting stuck. That makes everyone pause for a moment to watch as the man rolls in an awkward circle trying and failing to free himself, occasionally yelling a muffled help, to which no one does, then back to fighting. I see three of the thugs surround Agent Romanoff, backing her into a corner. Before anyone can come to her aid I make one of them rip his pants revealing bright pink lace underwear. His teammate next to him begins to laugh until he feels something shift in his hands, his gun is now a fluffy teddy bear he shakes it and it rattles, all the weapons start to change. The man next to him looks down and in his hands is a black widow spider which makes him let out a very unmanly shriek and fling it to the ground. Near Ironman all the man get different boxes, the first springs open revealing a jack in to box, making him yell and drop it and a few others to jump. The next one for some reason pulls the string attached and it shows a picture of a cow and loudly says 'the cow goes moo' and moos. A few just throw them to the ground which makes them explode with brightly coloured paint or goo which sticks to their shoes. The few thugs near Hawkeye end up with penguins wearing bowties and top hats. The men put them down and they all waddle off together and I am unsure if there is more noises of cuteness or laughter. Everyone has stopped now, the leader of the group stands forward, holding a Ken doll in a tux and takes his mask off.

"What is going on?"

Everyone, Avengers and Hydra alike, burst out laughing. He is now wearing a full face of make-up, bright red lipstick and thick black eyelashes. He growls looking down and seeing he is also wearing a red ball gown. The Captain is the first to recover and quickly throws his shield knocking him out. Within two minutes the thugs are all knocked out or tied up. As always Stark is the first to speak, laughter in his voice.

"What's going on with Hydra? This was a complete circus."

In answer I paint Ironman's mask with a sad clown face and the Avengers and even a few of the conscious goons laugh. Stark doesn't understand for a moment and then realize.

"Something just happened to me too didn't it?"

To my surprise Steve, I mean the Captain speaks first.

"It looks like Loki was a bit bored today."

He looks up directly to me. How long has he known I was here? He must see my surprise because he gives me a smug smile. Yes Captain America smug, strange. They all look to him and then follow his gaze, but I'm no longer there. I have teleported to stand in front of the whole group.

"May I ask Captain just how long have you known I was there?"

Stark jumps, Barton turns pale, Romanoff doesn't even blink. The Captain though, there is only a slight twitch to the corner of his mouth before he answers.

"I'll answer if you fix Ironman's face."

I nod and give a slight wave, the Captain nodding thanks in return.

"On the way here I saw the strangest thing out my window, a dusky seaside sparrow. Now not only are they known to be from Florida, I have also learned that they are extinct now."

All I can do is nod. I feel everyone stare at us having at what is now turning into very awkward conversation.

"Thank you for that information Captain I shall not make that mistake again."

I then disappear before anyone could respond. I spend the next few hours waiting for them to return to the tower and I turn into a fly on the Captains window when he begins to draw. Yet again that day he surprises me. Not only is he drawing me, but he is smiling while doing it. So I stay and I watch. He draws me sitting atop of the beam I was perched mischief clear in my eyes. I don't dare move trying to work out this man and I try to tell myself, as I had in the beginning that he is their leader and that is why I must learn about him not the others, because of course I intend to watch the others. Well this is what I tell myself until a week later when the Captain is drawing again and I see my face. He has never drawn a villain a second time and he has only drawn them when he has seen them that day. The lines are soft and there is a glint in my eyes, a slight mischievous smile on my lips. I do what anyone would do, I leave.

For two weeks I am gone, left alone with my own thoughts. Thoughts that make me feel the madness seeping back in. It is hard not to remember the pain and the dark. My bones begin to ache. I also have thoughts of that picture so soft and a hint of mischief. Thoughts of Steve smiling while drawing of all people me. I try to keep busy, studying old texts, learning, mastering new skills. But my thoughts always return to the man sitting there smiling and drawing me, I don't understand why. I know I have to go back, I have to understand this man, this man who draws me with a smile on his lips who knew I was there but did nothing and when I spoke to him he just spoke back to me as if he saw me as an equal, not as a lesser being, not as a god. So I do go back. Watching, waiting for my moment, my moment to gain understanding.

I have never liked waiting so quite quickly I get bored. I see Agent Barton watching TV, I grin and wait for someone to walk in, Dr. Banner finally does and I change the channel to something a lot more intimate. Barton's eyes go wide as he tries to change the channel and explain that it wasn't him. Banner just nods not believing and walks away. Barton fixes the TV and relaxes. The next person to come in is Stark and I put My Little Pony on. I can see Stark laughing his ass off teasing the agent until he leaves and I can see Barton won't relax so the next person who walks in, Romanoff, I do nothing. Then he relaxes. With perfect timing The Captain walks in next and I change back to the intimate channel and can't stop my laughter as Steve turns red and quickly leaves the room without a word. Barton turns the TV off and leaves in a huff.

The next day I follow the Captain to SHIELD and sneak in. He runs his troops through their drills one of them tries to undermine the Captain at every chance and I can see the Captain is about to lose his cool, so I give him my assistance. The next time the recruit opens his mouth to speak I make sure his voice pitches, just like any other adolescent. A few men snicker at him. He clears his throat and tries again, but it is worse now and he sounds like a thirteen year old boy. I can see the Captain fighting the smile but it reaches his eyes and that's enough for me. Not that I should care if the Captain is smiling, but it is nice to see others enjoying my humor, yes that's it.

Throughout the week I don't find a chance to talk to the Captain so I keep up with the light pranks, my heart not really in them. I change the chocolate mud cake in the cafeteria to actual mud, a few even get a worm or two. The odd person gets bumped into someone, there are three fights and one trip to a broom closet that I was not expecting. At the tower I change all of Barton's shirts to my Little Pony shirts and the only thing that stops the laughing is him jumping Stark thinking he did this. Banner is walking past Romanoff when I make him stumble in such a way she thinks he is slapping her ass. She glares but doesn't do more from fear of waking the Hulk. So I quickly get bored of Banner. Stark's Ironman suit gets a makeover, I morph the shape and the colour to look like the Transformer known as Bumblebee, Stark ends up having to use it out in public a few times before he put together a new one. Steve I have to admit has seamed a bit clumsy and always spilling things on his shirt enough for him to have to keep removing them to put new ones on. This I probably do too much, but how could I resist?

One day after defeating Dr. Doom, which I just watched no pranks, Barton is slightly hurt. When they go to their debriefing with Fury, he is pissed off. He starts blaming the Captain for the mistake. It was of course no one's fault, even Barton tries to explain that. After five minuets of yelling and the Captain just taking it, I have had enough and the Director is now sporting an afro. Only the Captain keeps a straight face as the rest snigger. Fury has no idea what is going and gives up and walks out with the new hairdo. Stark again speaks first.

"So we all think Loki is hanging around right?"

Everyone nods except the Captain who just gets up and walks out. I follow and I'm surprised to find him going to a small park near the edge of town and he just sits and waits. But what is he waiting for? After about half an hour he speaks for the first time and I'm glad I'm a bird again as it hides my shock.

"Loki just sit down already."

After a moment I turn into my normal self and sit next to him. We stay in silence for awhile before he speaks with laughter.

"It took everything I had not to laugh at that afro."

I grin and relax. After a while I answer.

"Well I aim to please."

He looks to me for the first time eyebrows raised.

"Do you now?"

I stare back at him for a moment a touch too long.

"Yes I suppose I do, now."

He leans forward a bit with something I wasn't expecting in his eyes, playfulness.

"Can I just ask?"

He pauses unsure. My voice comes out softer then I would like.

"Ask away Captain."

He smiles playfully, making me swallow.

"Did you really need to keep making me spill things down my shirt?"

He is grinning now and I smirk back.

"Well I did find it quite enjoyable. But do tell me Captain how long have you know I have been around?"

He pulls back and thinks for a moment on how to answer.

"You do know you turned a cake into mud right? I mean you're usually much sneakier."

"Perhaps I wasn't aiming for stealthy?"

He grins and gives a soft chuckle staring out to the park. A long silence falls over us and I am about to speak when he looks back to me, his expression is soft with almost a hint of sadness.

"Why are you here Loki?"

Honestly I'm not sure what to say. So I just sit and wait for him to speak.

"It's been close to two years since the whole Chitauri invasion thing, a few months since your punishment ended, why here? Why now?"

I can't stand the searching in his eyes so I look back out to the park. He is right to ask such things, but how can I answer when I'm not so sure. Strange I have always been sure. Well I do know why now, I finished my punishment and it took me longer to heal then I would care to admit, after that I did a few, errands I guess you would say. Now here I am, with a few weeks of, observing. As for why here? It started as me needing to know how to defeat them. Not because I want to fight them again, my punishment changed that, but just in case they chose to get revenge. Now though, I have an idea why I still watch but it is too hard to admit to myself let alone Captain America.

After a long moment I finally speak, not answer.

"What now Captain? Will you take me back and lock me in a box again?"

He lets out a small puff of a laugh.

"Can I be honest with you?"

Now that gets my attention, I look back and his eyes only show honesty and what might be caring.

"I don't want that, not one bit, some people will, but not me."

He waits a moment for that to settle in before he goes on.

"Thor-"

I flinch at the name, but he presses on.

"Thor told us you have been punished and though I'm sure he didn't tell us everything, I know that it was enough, too much. No one deserves to be treated like that, no matter what they did."

He sighs and places his hand on mine, which I didn't realize had been balled into a fist.

"Loki, I need to know why you're here"

I pull my hand away and brings his hand back to his own lap. I pull my mask back into place before looking back to his eyes.

"All you need to know Captain is I have no plans to rule this or any other kingdom."

"And no more committing other crimes?"

I playfully smirk.

"Nothing planed at the moment."

He smiles.

"Well in that case call me Steve."

That throws me. Call him Steve? Ridiculous and yet he is laughing.

"So if you don't plan to arrest me, what is your plan?"

"Who says I have a plan?"

"Captain America always has a plan."

We stare at each other for a while before he gives in and smiles.

"Well I guess you got me there, but I don't think you want to hear it."

I smirk.

"Try me"

He sighs and looks to his hands.

"Well it's a bit of a long shot, but-"

He looks up through his lashes at me, making me pretend not to notice how long they are.

"Since you're not going to be a bad guy anymore I, I think, I, want you to join us."

I can see he is torn between looking at me for an answer and hiding embarrassed. I keep my mask on but inside I can not believe he just said that. He wants me? Loki, to join the Avengers, the Avengers who I tried to destroy, who were, are, were my enemies.

"I know I have been gone for awhile Captain -"

He gives me a look at the name.

"Fine Steve, but could so much have changed that you think I, Loki God of Mischief, should join you, The Avengers, the ones I tried to destroy?"

He doesn't hesitate.

"Yes."

I stand up at a loss, no longer able to listen to this fool. He doesn't say anymore, so I begin to pace. Trying to keep my head from swimming. Trying to work out his motives his master plan with all this. For surely this is some form of trap. But the Captain, who I am now allowed to call Steve, is a good honest man. It is not in his nature to lie and manipulate. I continue to pace for a few more moments, stopping only to ask a question.

"Have you voiced this plan to the rest of the team?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And Bruce was ok with it, Tony and Natasha said maybe, Clint said no, Thor thought it was the best idea I have ever had."

"But you didn't tell SHIELD?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's my team."

I stop in front of him and he looks up.

"Why?"

He looks confused,

"Why..?"

"Why would you want me to join your team?"

I can see him looking for the right words.

"You have been back for weeks now and you haven't been a threat. If anything I think you have been helping, with Hydra, just now with Fury and I have noticed a few of my more disruptive recruits have had a few odd things happen to them, which I assume was you. Also you have already fulfilled your punishment and have a second chance and well there are a lot of reasons, I suppose the best being that you are very powerful, which would be a big help and you lack a purpose now you're not trying to take over the world. I think helping us save it might give you what you need."

I feel my anger rising. How dare he presume to know so much about me? I can feel the venom in my words.

"What would you know of my needs?"

He stands angry now too. We are so close I would only need to lean forward for us to touch.

"Loki I just want to help you."

His voice is soft and I lose all my steam then.

"Steve, I, why?"

He smiles softly

"Everyone needs a bit of help sometimes."

I pull back and I start looking for the easiest way to escape. This is too much, I can't risk believing him. He reaches a hand out to mine.

"Don't leave,"

His voice but a whisper. I look up to him and the long weeks of living as an animal catch up to me, I feel tired. I stare at his hand holding mine and I glance at his questioning. He blushes and pulls back.

"Come talk to the team and then we can go from there."

I take another step back.

"Steve you ask a lot of me, I think I should leave now."

He takes one step forward.

"Wait-"

I stop hearing the urgency in his voice.

"Loki, at least think about it. You can come and tell me when you're ready."

I nod and he smiles and then I'm gone.

It is only when I'm alone with my thoughts that I realize Steve had thrown me so much I hadn't got the answers I seek. Only more questions. I guess I'll need to go back, but really join the Avengers? Absurd.

**AN: Ok that's chapter one done, did I mention I would love you to review?! Thank you in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chapter two! atm I think I will swap pov every chap but it might change. Thank you those who followed this! :D I'm glad you liked it enough to do that. anyways... if you can review that would be really nice. I unlike others I need constant praise! lol or at least someone pointing out my mistakes. It really would help. Oh well enough of that. Just Enjoy! (it gets a bit cute for a bit!)**

**Steve POV**

**Chapter two: Spangled Memories**

After the whole invasion thing and then Thor taking Loki back to Asgard. We all split up, Tony and Bruce went off to do some kind of science that's way over my head. Clint and Natasha went back to SHIELD and I, well I travelled for about two weeks before I got a call from Tony.

"Trouble Tony?"

"Yep, need you at Avengers tower straight away."

"Wait we have our own tower now?"

"I emailed everyone about it last week,"

He sighs

"Right of course you didn't get the memo. Stark tower is now Avengers tower. Now get your butt over here."

Then he hung up on me. Of course I sped straight there only to find Tony just wanted to show me he finished my new room, well rooms, which I had no idea about. I think he thought it would take me a long time to agree to move in but really why wouldn't I? He gave me enough of my own space so I could focus on my art when I wanted to. Also the idea of see people every day, not just people but a team, my team, gave me the opportunity to get to know them, maybe even make friends with them. Bruce had already been living there, Natasha and Clint said yes shortly after I did and I don't think anyone asked Thor, I think we just told him. Plus the tower was pretty fantastic and only slightly intimidating once inside.

On my level there was rooms for Bruce, Thor and me and also a spare area for future members, not that we had anyone in mind. Natasha and Clint shared a floor too, that was also split into four so had two spare areas. Tony had his own floor, Pepper lived with him there. Then under the bedroom floors we had two floors of training areas, a quarter of one was a weaponry and there was five floors of labs under that which of course was just for Tony and Bruce to play in. Then the top floor was a common area, a very large kitchen, lounge room, games room, a library and a formal dining area that no one used, instead we just used the large eight person round table in the kitchen.

And that's where everyone was when I got back from my talk with Loki, well except Pepper who away and Thor who was back in Asgard again, I missed him quite a bit, when he was here we trained together every day. They fell silent when I stepped out of the elevator. I walked over to the table taking my normal seat, over the year we had so many meetings and dinners together we had formed a habit of sitting in the same seats, so much so that Clint had carved our names into the backs of the solid wood chairs, which meant Tony had a meltdown. But honestly he did such a beautiful job each name in an elegant scroll, even Pepper had a chair, I think Tony really loved it. From my right we sat, Tony, Bruce, space, Pepper, Natasha, who secretly loved having a female friend, then Clint, Thor and back to me. Since the new additions of the names we never moved seats, even if there were gaps from Thor being in Asgard, Pepper on one on her many business trips, Tony who sometimes went with her, Clint and Natasha on a mission, Bruce who would just disappear when he felt stressed and rarely me on a mission. We were all quiet for a few minutes everyone waiting for me to speak and me not sure what to say. We have had quite a few heated discussions about Loki and it had taken me a long time to get them to see things even a little bit my way and I understand, they hadn't seen everything I had seen...

After the invasion attempt Loki had been too injured to travel, Thor wanted to see Dr. Foster before he left and who was left to guard the prisoner, of course Captain America, well I am the leader and I heal the fastest and who am I kidding? I would have put my hand up for it anyway. So here I was in a prison slash hospital with only a TV to entertain myself. The room was horrible all white and glass and it had somehow been made to suppress magic, not that I trust it or think it has been tested. There were two hospital beds push against either wall and a small couch in the middle and a TV built into the opposite wall, in one corners was the door and the other a very small bathroom which thank god had walls but I know probably had cameras.

Loki himself look horrible. Scratches and cuts all over his body, he was paler then normal and smaller too. But even in his sleep he was striking, beautiful lines and wonderful contrast, someone any artist would love to use as their muse. He wore just a basic pants and t-shirt, the short sleeves revealing his toned arms. Which of course the artist in me noticed.

We had him for nearly a week, the first day Thor was there still too worried about his brother to leave, until I finally convinced him it was fine and I wasn't going to leave his side, at the end of the second day he woke up, never said a word just glared, on the third he finally spoke to me. Sure he only told me to leave with as much venom as he could muster, but through the anger I could see a sadness and what surprised me, a relief.

We had a few movies not many, so when I was on my break, the only one in three days, I ran into Clint and told him my problem, Clint said he had just the thing and I followed him to his room and he showed me his wall of DVD's, he room was pretty small, but he still had so many we had to sit on his bed while looking at them. I tried to focus on what he was saying but it was incredibly overwhelming. I felt like I was in a nest, it was cramped and warm. I let out a nervous laugh at the thought which luckily he assumed it was just from all the DVD's which I guess was true enough. So he just handed me a few boxes that all look like the same cartoon and told me to pass on a message when I was done with those.

For the next few days we sat and watched them, Loki in his bed to proud to show weakness at getting up and me on the couch, it was a show called Dragon Ball Z and though I wouldn't of pick it, it wasn't that bad when you got the hang of it. Plus this Goku guy seemed pretty cool guy, always helping and trying to do the right thing. After the first disk I had enough but when I looked to Loki he actually seemed to be watching it, so we kept going. After a few more hours I almost jumped out of my seat when Loki spoke.

"Now this Vegeta seems like a worthy warrior."

I stare at him for a moment, then back to the screen.

**_Arlian Guard:_**_ Sire, earlier today we captured two aliens. They're in the dungeon now._

**_Arlian King:_**_ Aliens? Have the guards bring them to the arena immediately. Maybe they can provide some entertainment fit for a king._

**_Vegeta:_**_ Don't put yourselves out. We're already here._

**_Arlian King_**_: What's the meaning of this!? Why don't these prisoners have an armed escort in my chamber?_

**_Arlian Guard:_**_ I don't know sire, no orders were ever sent to the dungeon._

**_Vegeta:_**_ Your guards met with an unfortunate accident._

Vegeta, prince, thinks highly of himself, powerful, bad guy, always a smirk on his face. I look back to Loki and can't help but laugh at the parallels. Loki looks up at me surprised and then when he sees I am laughing at him he glares at me.

"What is the meaning of this?"

I calm down now with that and smile apologetic at him.

"Sorry Loki, it's just Vegeta is exactly like you."

For a brief instance I see shock from what I think was my apology. Then anger. I regret laughing now.

"Loki I'm sorry I -"

He holds a hand up to stop me and turns back to the TV. He looks hurt. After a while we turn it off and go to sleep. The next day I have my hour off again and I see Clint. I ask him if he has something else to watch, thinking maybe we need a break, he just grins and practically runs to his room to find me something else. When I get there he has a dozen or so movies on his bed and he is looking though them talking to himself of which would be the best choice. I take the time to look at the other things in his room, there is a shelf with thousands of arrows and a few bows. There is a small dresser with a few things on top, a photo of a circus, a horseshoe, unused arrow that looks like it's there for a special reason and then there is a large bowl with all sorts of buttons and patches. They seem to mostly from cartoons, my eyes glance across them until one catches my attention, there is one with Vegeta on it. I pick it up running my thumb over its smooth top. I turn to Clint asking if I can have it, he looks up to me for the first time. He says sure and I quickly walk back to the cell, not hearing Clint calling out asking if I still wanted some more movies.

I burst into the cell

"Loki!"

It makes Loki jump and he gives me a confused look. I blush feeling embarrassed at my outburst. I sheepishly grin rubbing the back of my neck. I take a few steps forward and hold out my hand face up with the button on my palm.

"Uh, I got you something to make up for yesterday."

He wearily reaches out to take it, keeping his eyes on mine. I think he is looking to see if this is a trap, his fingers lightly tickle the skin of my palm as he picks it up, sending sparks up my arm and tightening my chest. Only when his arm is out of reach does he look down. After a moment when he still hasn't looked up or said anything I speak, trying not to sound nervous.

"If you don't like it its fine, I wasn't meant to bring anything in here anyway."

He looks up then eyes filled with gratitude and confusion.

"Thank you Captain."

A thank you, Loki thanked me? To say I'm gobbed smacked isn't enough, dear god I hope I'm not standing here with my mouth open, yep I think I am he is smirking now.

"Shall we keep watching Captain?"

I pull myself together and nod. I walk over putting the next one on and sit down on the couch, as the theme music plays I hear Loki moving and I look over to find him getting out of bed and sitting next to me. We sit in silence stealing glances at each other for the rest of the day. He is so close I can almost feel his shoulder touching mine, but we aren't touching it is just that phantom feeling you get when something ghosts over your skin that makes your hairs stand on end. When Vegeta starts helping the good guys I look to Loki to see a sadness that wasn't there a moment before. We keep this up, sitting close but not touching, watching Dragon Ball Z and a few other movies until it is time for him to leave.

I stand by the door waiting for him to come out of the bathroom, he has changed into his Asgardian armor and looks very much the defiant prince now and I find myself missing casual Loki.

"Well I guess that's it Loki, it's been-"

I trail off, fun? Not really, but also a lot better than I thought it would be. He nods to me and gives the smallest of smiles, not a smirk, a smile and I can't help but smile back.

"Goodbye Captain."

And then Thor comes in and back is the mask and the smirk. When we are in the park just before they leave for Asgard I see his eyes drift to mine and all too quickly he is gone. And I should be relived but…

"Cap?"

I look up and I realize I have been lost in my thoughts for quite some time. Tony speaks again.

"So Cap what happened? We know you found Loki, Jarvis found you both by satellite but you weren't in the best spot so we couldn't see that well or hear you."

That is why I picked that park. I sigh and sit up straight, somehow I had slouched back in my chair without knowing it. Natasha speaks up when I still fail to find the right words.

"Steve, did you ask him why he was here?"

Her voice is unusually soft and I smile to her in thanks.

"Yeah, he has no plan on taking over this or any other world and he isn't here to commit any crimes."

Bruce asks next.

"So why is he here?"

I look back down again, not knowing what or how to answer. I am thankful Bruce is here though, besides Thor he seems to be the only one to understand even slightly why I see the good in Loki.

"I'm not sure if its boredom or..."

I trail off not wanting them to know just yet that it could just be loneliness or something else I hope for but I don't think I have enough evidence for. Natasha sees I need to move on and offers another question instead.

"Did you tell him about your idea?"

I let out something between a huff and a chuckle.

"Yes and I guess it went well as expected but I knew it would be a long shot. I did get him to agree to think about it though."

Tony gets up and pours himself a drink and after a nod from Natasha one for her too. My eyes follow him, he is always rather quite when we talk, fight, over Loki. Bruce clears his throat.

"Well I think that is a lot more than most of us thought you would get."

I nod slowly, Tony hands Natasha her drink and sits down giving my shoulder a squeeze and I smile to him. He really has become a good friend. When I moved in I had a lot of trouble working out how to use pretty much everything in the tower and after a few wise cracks he saw I was smarter then I looked. It took a while but now I can get by with most things they throw at me, phones, computers that sort of thing I can manage myself now. At least once a week he would sit down and show me something and then get me to practice it until I got it.

We leave the topic of Loki there everyone knowing I don't want to discuss it anymore and talk about random things for a while until Tony gets a call from Pepper and he leaves. Bruce offers to make dinner tonight and Clint offers to help. After a minute or two Natasha moves to the seat next to me and waits for me to look up at her. I sigh and let out it, knowing she won't tell the others.

"He looked sad Tasha."

She puts her hand on mine.

"You can't help everyone Steve."

I force a smile.

"I know, just, everyone needs another shot right?"

"That's the argument that got me to let you give it a try, we just don't understand why you are doing this?"

I look out to the city trying to find the words.

"Maybe you guys are right about this being a terrible idea."

She stands.

"Steve as much as we don't trust him, we trust you more."

And with that she walks off till dinner. Straight after dinner I excuse myself and head to my room to draw. I draw nothing but Loki. Him as the most inquisitive bird I have ever seen, with beautiful dark green wings. Then next one is him looking angry and hurt when I told him too much of what I saw in him. I don't spend long on that one, it hurts too much. The last one I draw, which I also spend the most time on is his face when I had a hold of his hand. My heart aches at the sight and memory his voice saying my name, asking why. He was so lost and scared and yet hopeful. That is the reason I am doing this. It is a look that no one should bare. The torment he has suffered bleeds through. It was the eyes of someone looking for somewhere or someone to belong but too scared to hope for that much. It gets late and I fall asleep on my desk looking down to those heart breaking eyes.

A month passes by and still no word. Thor had come back at some point and we filled him in on the things he had missed and he was ecstatic. Not only had his brother not tried to kill us but he had tried to help a bit and even agreed to think about joining the team. I wish I could feel as optimistic, but he hasn't even been hanging around following us like he normal does. At SHIELD I am just about to get new recruits and his help would be nice. On my day off I take my sketch pad to the park I talked to Loki and sit in the same seat. I sketch for a few hours, kids playing tag, one dog having a nap in the sun, an older couple walking holding hands.

"I didn't realize how sentimental you were Captain."

I smile.

"I told you to call me Steve."

I look up to see Loki standing in front of me wearing dark skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt looking very relaxed. I motion for him to sit and he does. I stay quite knowing my patience will pay off, but I find myself wishing the seat was built for two not three.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. Now 1st off just want to say thanks to My2BrownEyes who is just amazing and made me feel awesome about my story even though I can't spell. Ingiburger Johnson for being so incredibly awesome/helpful with your review! and also thanks to those who are following this :D It really makes me want to do a happy dance. But anyways as you might be able to see this chap is much, much longer then the other chapters and I'm a little (a lot) nervous about it. I'm not sure if I am happy about it but I just felt the need to put it up today. and I know no one is rushing me so I could take my time, but its been a long week and I just need to put it up. so I hope you enjoy and review if you can. oh and one last thing I'm not happy with the chapter name seems a little lame. Argh one more, 10 points to the person who can guess what song the story titles from without google :D**

**Loki POV **

**Chapter Three: Assemble for Pizza.**

I let my emotions show, how could I let him bring down my defences? Such a fool he is, how does he know I will not turn on him and his team? How does he know this was not my plan all along? How dare he look at me with those beautiful blue eyes? I could easily rip my way through them all one by one, I could tear them all limb by limb, I could shred their souls, bring them down piece by piece until they are they are lying broken on the floor, left with nothing but sorrow and consuming anger. I clench my fists feeling the anger overwhelm me. Those eyes filled with hope and kindness take over my mind and I feel my body begin to shake. I am a god, I am better than this. I hear myself yell with frustration, my magic releases destroying everything within five meters. I fall to my knees and let it out, the pain and frustration, the hope and longing. It is too much, I let the darkness take me.

I sleep and when I wake I feel calm again. Now to plan what to do. If I wanted to I could join and make them trust me and use and destroy them, but I don't want that, not after seeing that soft smile so close. After my punishment was announced and no one tried to stop Odin I realized that I need more than just myself. That is why I lost versus the Avengers, they had a team and I had mind altering magic and others, who even I feared, but not someone I could trust. I only ever wanted to be seen as worthy, as an equal. But I can't let myself trust him, what if this is a trap? It has been far too long this darkness around me, losing my family, my home, the never ending falling, the others, the shame of losing and the worst, the punishment that felt like it would never end. But when he reached out for me and asked me to stay, the softness of his voice that held hope and longing. If he feels as I think he does, I, well I don't know, no one has felt that for me. His eyes are burned into my mind, crystal blue shining through the darkness. I have come to see myself destructive nature and it would be best to find some allies, but the Avengers? No, impossible. But I can still feel his hand on mine, warm and strong. I remember waiting for my sentence how kind his was, he didn't force conversation upon me, we sat so close, almost touching. He even gave me a gift, it was just a token, but it spoke the world to me and when I thanked him I could see the joy in his eyes. And I swear I saw a hint of sadness when the Tesseract took us back to Asgard. The Avengers, no I don't think I can trust them, but the Captain, perhaps.

I spend roughly three weeks in the void I had created deciding on my decision and then how to go about it. And when I finally do I go back to my spot across from Steve's room. He is asleep on his desk, his hair is ruffled and he is mesmerizing, I can't bare the thought of waking him so I sit and watch, he grimaces in his sleep and my heart aches to go comfort him, but of course Thor comes in and wakes him. They talk for a bit and head up to the common area where everyone else is gathered. They are all seated at the desk calmly talking until Barton says something that puts a frown on both Steve's and Thor's faces and it is then I know they are talking about me. Have they seen me? Do they know I am here? No they would be upon me if they had known. The conversation is turning into a full blown argument now and I can't bare to watch Steve become angry over me. I go to the park I had spoken to Steve and wait, I know he will come.

I know it would be much quicker to just go to the tower, but I wish to speak to him alone and what better way than a test to see if he would come. I find a bench behind the one we sat on and spend my time reading and watching, learning from the people there. They are a strange race letting their emotions rule them. Four books later he comes, he looks stressed but surprisingly fetching, dressed in jeans and a light blue plaid button up shirt, he sits in the same spot as before and after a while pulls out his sketch pad. As quietly as I can I sneak closer to peer over his shoulder at his work. It is honest and breath taking. When he is done with his third one, an older couple holding hands clearly still just as in love as when they met, I move around to the front and make myself known.

"I didn't realize how sentimental you were Captain."

He smiles looking over his page. A smile falls on my lips as well.

"I told you to call me Steve."

He looks me up and down and I force myself not to shiver under his gaze. He signals for me to sit down and I do, but when I sit I realize I have left a fair amount of room between us, of course it is too late to fix that now without looking strange. I have no idea how to start, us having conversations is still so unknown. I cross my arms over my chest and stare at a spot on the ground until I hear Steve laughing, I look up confused.

"Sorry you just looked like you were going to murder that rock."

His smile is so genuine that I can't help but return it.

"Well I suppose that is all the destroying I will be doing from now on."

He raises his eyebrows and turns a bit more towards me, I turn towards him, propping up an elbow on the back of the seat.

"So you're going to join us?"

He looks hopeful, too hopeful. It makes me uneasy.

"Not yet, but maybe, eventually."

His eyes lose just a hint of the light from before.

"Loki-"

I place my hand on his to stop him.

"Steve, as hard as it is for me admit, you were right about me needing a purpose. But trust, it is something I have known little of and it has always been broken. Asking me to trust those who have good reason to despise me is asking quite a bit. Yet strangely I feel as though I might trust you, in time."

His eyes glance down to our hands but makes no attempt to remove it. When he looks back up I am taken back by how playful his smile is.

"So what's your plan?"

I pull my hand back to run it through my hair and I regret it straight away, his hand had been just as I had remembered, warm and strong.

"Who said I have a plan?"

He chuckles.

"The God of Mischief always has a plan."

Now it is my turn to laugh at his reminder of our last conversation. I feel my mischievous smirk fall into place and I move slightly closer, he tenses.

"Yes I do,"

I lean towards him whispering seductively.

"But I don't think you want to hear it."

He shivers and swallows unable to speak. I stay where I am, our faces only inches apart, eyes locked on one another, I go on.

"Would you like me to tell you?"

He nods and his nose brushes mine. I lean closer and his lips start trembling, but before they touch I move to his ear keeping my voice soft and breathy.

"My plan is to take you,"

I pause letting his mind wonder and when he shivers again I let out one more hot breath on his ear and neck and then pull all the way back with a smirk still on my lips.

"Out for coffee."

He stares at me dumbfounded and I can't help but laugh at his bright red face and his uneven breathing. I pat his leg and stand up stretching to the sky making sure my shirt lifts slightly. I glance at him still staring and silently congratulate myself on a job well done. I decide to go a bit easier on him and give him a bit of time.

"I'll be back in a five minutes."

I wait for him to nod before I teleport to my favourite coffee shop and order two coffees and two different pastries and when that is done I pop back to see him sitting there, still frozen but much calmer and not as red. He jumps a little when he sees me, I chuckle and hand him his coffee.

"Thanks Loki."

I motion for him to follow me and he does, I walk him to a quiet place in the back with a few more trees and sit down cross legged on the grass, he does the same so we are facing one another. I place the bag in between us and wave my hand over it and the brown bag turns into a plate with the pastries on top. His eyes grow wide with wonder, making me smile. I drink my coffee sighing at the warmth it gives me, he slowly takes a sip of his and his grins.

"This is amazing, where did you get it from?"

"Oh just a small town in New Zealand."

He chokes slightly on the sip he was taking.

"Right of course."

I smile and he smiles back. I pull one of my daggers out and I'm glad to see he only looks confused not worried. I cut both pastries in half so we can have a piece of each.

"This one is chocolate and this is blueberry."

"Thanks."

We sit in silence until we are done eating and then it becomes awkward, both of us unsure on where to go from here. This is so unlike me, I have no plan for this, I never rush into things like this, but then again it has been an age since I have had anything close to what I hope this might be. Maybe I shouldn't bother, maybe I should just destroy them all and wipe my hands clean of the whole mess. But as unknown as this is to me I know that I couldn't hurt Steve like that. Maybe I should just join the team and become, friends? With the Captain and his team, but yet again no, he isn't the Captain anymore, he is Steve, Steve who smiles at me and, which I will never admit out loud, makes me swoon when I see it. Maybe I should just take him, lock him in my room and have my way with him, over and over again until he can't even scream my name anymore. Yet again as tempting as that sounds, which is very, very tempting, I can't help but feel that maybe just this once I can have more. I cast the rubbish into a nearby bin letting out a sigh and then I lay flat on the grass looking up to the sky, I stay quite close next to Steve who doesn't move, still busy staring out to the park, I point towards the clouds.

"That one there looks like Mjolnir."

He looks unsure for a moment and the laughs shaking his head slightly and lies down beside me.

"You're right it does."

We both laugh softly, Steve pointing up next.

"That's a dragon."

Then my turn.

"Fury with his afro."

We both burst out laughing and play that game for a relatively long while. Eventually we stop and fall into a comfortable silence in the warm afternoon sun. My hands are resting under my head and I have never felt more relaxed, I suppose this is happiness? I glance towards Steve, he is laying on his back eyes closed, with his hands resting softly over his stomach and he looks content. I smile and close my eyes as well enjoying the sun on my skin and the sounds of the park. After a few moments I feel a shadow come over me and I open my eyes to see Steve propped up on one elbow leaning above me. Time seems to stop, the world goes quiet except for the heavy beating of my heart. He is breath taking, eyes filled with warmth, the sun making his blond hair turn to gold and his lips slightly parted. I can't breathe, I can't make my body move as his free hand moves to my cheek, he moves closer still and I'm unsure if he pulls my towards him or if I move up to meet him. He stops just an inch away, his eyes searching mine and he smiles finding what he was looking for. His eyes flutter closed as his lips press softly to mine. I feel a burst of heat run through my entire body and I hear myself let out a whimper and just like that he pulls back and it's over. We stare at each other for a long moment, his hand still on my cheek, me having trouble thinking besides noticing a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He blurts out one of these thoughts.

"I think you should come home with me."

My eyebrows rise higher than I thought possible and he blushes a deep red, pulling his hand back.

"No no no, that's not what I, I uh meant, I um, I"

He takes a deep breath to calm himself and then starts again but it comes out in a rush.

"I mean I think you should come meet the team and there is a spare room next my room you could have that, well it's not just next to my room, Thor and Bruce live on the level too and yeah…"

He trails off looking down, playing with a few blades of grass. I stare unbelieving, not only did Steve Rogers just kiss me, but he asked me to move in and join his superhero team. Ridiculous. And what is even worse I am thinking of saying yes. The thought of trusting someone fills me with such fear, but the thought of that someone being Steve, well maybe. My chest tightens, but I ignore it. I bring one of my hands up to his jaw lifting to make his eyes meet my own. He looks hopeful and worried. I smooth my fingers along his strong jaw then through his hair to the back of his head and take a firm grasp. He closes his eyes automatically and leans into the touch. I gently pull him down and stop as soon as I can feel his breath mixing with my own. He softly breaths out my name, it is filled with want and need and something else I'm not used to.

"Loki,"

With a soft voice which only someone with advanced hearing could hear I whisper back

"Steve,"

But it comes out cracked and broken and I can feel as though a dam had been released, a dam of fear and panic. You can't trust him, you can't trust them, you trusted Thor before and he always let you down, remember everything they did to you, remember falling into the dark. I start to feel like I'm falling again. He opens his eyes and looks back into mine. His eyes are so soft and caring and in them I can see my panicked eyes. I should go, I have to go, I can't let him see me like this, but the way he looks at me, I feel myself slowly crumble. His voice is strong and grounding.

"Loki, stay."

He then turns soft

"Please."

His skin is soft, warm and strong, his eyes make me want to believe that I can trust him, so I stay. But I still am struggling for control. I can still feel myself falling surrounded by darkness. How can I wish for so much when I lost hope so long ago?

"I don't, if I, with you it's, I'm not-"

I hate not being able to get my thought across, almost as much as letting my feelings rule me. He pulls back, but not completely, my hand falling to my chest and he sighs looking to the park then back down to me.

"I know you can't be like this with everyone and to be honest I don't want you to be. Whatever this is or will be it is just for us. I know how hard it is for you to let your walls down and I know I don't know everything that happened with your punishment and I would like to know when you're ready to tell me. I just want us to trust each other. Something happened sitting next to you in that cell and I don't want to let it go, I don't want to let you go. Especially after today, today has been perfect and as a first kiss goes that was pretty amazing."

He runs his thumb over my cheek wiping away tears I hadn't realized I spilt. He leans in closer and kisses my other cheek ridding me of those ones as well. I'm struggling to keep dark thoughts at bay, how could you show weakness? How can you think of letting him in? He doesn't really care. I think about fleeing, yet I simply wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, he rolls us onto our sides and holds me tightly and I take a few deep breaths into his neck letting his scent calm me. We lay like that for a while until Steve's phone rings. He rolls me back onto my back and sits up giving me a look that says 'I'm sorry' I smile back to him. He pulls out his phone and answers.

"Hey Tony, what's up?"

He frowns and I prop myself up on my elbows concerned, I can hear Tony talking and some other people yelling in the background.

"Ok, ok I get it Tony, this isn't a conversation to have over the phone, we'll be right there, and I know I should have."

We? He couldn't mean me? I raise my eyebrows in question, trying to keep for panicking and he holds his finger up to tell me to wait. He sighs.

"I'm hanging up now and we'll be right there."

He hangs up the phone and looks over sadly to me.

"You're not going to like this."

I nod and try to prepare myself.

"They were about to get dinner and they were worried I wasn't home yet,"

I look up and realize the sun is about to set, we have been here all day.

"They asked Jarvis to find me and he did."

Fear creeps in, I had my guard down. I never show weakness. It is hard enough Steve was here, anyone else- Steve puts his hand on mine and I see I am radiating magic. I force myself to calm.

"How much did they see?"

He squeezes my hand.

"I'm not sure."

He is trying very hard to hide his emotions from me but they stand out clear as day, he is worried.

"How much have you told them?"

He sighs stands up and then offers me a hand to help me up, it's not needed but I take it anyway. We are both standing facing each other, too far apart. The relaxed feeling completely gone.

"All they know is I want to give you a second shot. I mean they know I like men, I had told them about Bucky but not about you. Turns out that magic suppressing glass didn't work on the inside and when I saw the tapes we never spoke to each other or went near each other."

I start to pace and I try to focus on the problem at hand but all I can think is Bucky? Who is Bucky? And does this Bucky pose a threat? Did the Captain already give his heart away? I stop pacing and turn to him standing patently.

"Yes I had my powers but I couldn't get through the wall and then I thought it was best to go back. But that's not important,"

I take a step closer watching his eyes for his reaction

"Who is this Bucky?"

He looks shocked for a second, then he laughs, but his smile is a sad one. He brings his hand to my neck and runs his thumb along my jaw.

"I want to tell you but it's a long story,"

His smile becomes sadder and I begin to regret asking.

"Bucky died."

The sadness in his eyes is too much, I know I can't fix this. All I do is nod. I pull back a little and regain my focus.

"Well we better get going then."

If we are to do this I will not let them see any signs of weakness, I will my Asgardian armour to form around me everything but my helmet. Steve eyes go wide and he starts to laugh.

"Loki what are you doing? You can't go dressed like that."

"Why not?"

He hears the defensiveness in my voice and becomes serious.

"Because we aren't going to battle we are going to dinner. What you had on before was perfect, trust me."

A slight blush forms on his cheeks. I smirk and change back into my tight jeans, black t-shirt and converse. His eyes rake over me once more.

"And what about you?"

He frowns.

"What about me?"

I produce a mirror in front of him to see his hair is dishevelled from my fingers running through it. He unsuccessfully tries to smooth it down, and I wave my hand fixing his hair and when I see him smile I remove the mirror. I take the final steps towards him.

"Put your arms around me."

He blushes.

"What? Why?"

"I thought you were in a hurry."

He wraps his arms around my waist and I bring mine around his neck. I pull us closer so our chests are touching.

"Do we really need to stand so close?"

I don't take offence I know he is just worried about the others, plus this is far too enjoyable. I feel the smirk appear on my lips as I answer.

"Of course not, but this is much more fun."

His eyes go wide and before he can pull back I teleport us to in front of the lift in the common area of Avengers tower. It takes a minute for him to catch up to what I did and when he does he pulls back, he looks unsure if he should laugh or be mad at me and then he looks around the room. As I look around I see all the other Avengers around the kitchen table starring at us. Barton is standing his hands balled into fists, Natasha sits next to him looking almost bored, Banner is two seats away from her looking at the table trying to remain calm, Tony is next standing with his arms crossed glaring at me and then there is Thor, he is grinning and walking over to us. I let out a large sigh, not this again.

"Brother!"

Which of course comes out as a bellow. Steve takes a side step away as Thor pulls my into his arms squeezing too tightly.

"Yes, yes good to see you to Thor."

He puts me down and grins not hearing my sarcasm. He claps a hand to Steve's shoulder

"Hello my friend! How good it is you have found my brother!"

Steve turns a slight pink colour.

"Hi Thor, maybe we should sit down."

Thor nods and then winks to me without Steve seeing and moves back to his seat. Steve smiles at me reassuringly and we start to walk over too. Barton moves towards us, I show nothing if he wishes to fight me then so be it, but Steve takes a half step in between us.

"Clint-"

Barton pulls back his fist and punches Steve's jaw so hard it knocks him to the ground. Barton is furious now panting holding his hand. Steve who never takes is eyes off of Barton speaks

"Loki, don't."

It's only then I realize I had drawn my daggers and was crouched ready to pounce. I straighten, sheathing my weapons and offer Steve a hand up.

"Sorry, habit."

He nods understanding, wiping a small bit of blood from his mouth. Barton has already moved and sat back down, Stark is sitting down now to still glaring with his arms cross. Steve walks towards his seat with Steve Rogers written on the back, which makes no sense to me why they all need to assign seats? But he stops when I don't follow, he looks at me questioningly.

"The only vacant seats are between Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff and to be honest it doesn't sound appealing to sit between the two most formidable people at this table."

Steve and Banner smile, Stark glares even more, Thor laughs, Romanoff's lip quirks in satisfaction and Barton get up angrily slamming his good hand on the table.

"Damn it Steve! I'm not moving!"

Steve nods and looks to Stark and Banner.

"Guys do you mind if we move around one, it will probably be safe- better if Loki sits between Thor and me?"

I feel everyone's displeasure at the change in seating arrangements, even Steve's tone doesn't sound too pleased. Steve starts to move around to get me a chair and Banner stands and Stark does the same mumbling under his breath.

"Allow me."

I give a wave and lift the chair next to Romanoff. Then Stark slams his hands on the table.

"That's Peppers chair."

I nod and place it back down getting the other one.

"Of course."

I bring the empty chair around and shift the other three around one spot in one movement and I'm sure I hear either Stark or Barton mutter under their breath 'show off' but I chose to ignore it. Everyone sits, Steve giving me a small smile.

"Thanks Loki."

I smile back easily, but it isn't real. Surrounded I feel as though I am a performer on a stage. I sit as the prince I am making it known that even though I am in their plain clothes I am royalty. Then there is a long silence, which is unbearably long. As I pretend to be unfazed I keep a watchful eye on the heroes around the table, Thor is grinning, Barton's glaring at Steve, Romanoff's watching everyone calmly, Banner is growing more and more tense, Stark glaring at me and Steve trying to give me reassuring smiles which fail horribly when he looks so incredibly worried. I try not to look at Steve, it is too hard not to reach out to him, but I also don't want to set anyone off, instead I try to sit as if nothing phases me. I know if I am the first one to speak it will not end well, so I wait, getting more and more concerned about Hulk turning up. But it is in these moments and only these that I am thankful for Thor.

"Now Brother! Tell us, how did you managed to woo our Captain here?!"

I laugh as Steve turns red, Stark hits his hand to his face, Banner relaxes amused, Romanoff doesn't budge and Barton starts to change colour from anger.

"Oh Thor I do believe it was your Captain who did the wooing."

Steve looks like he might object but I cut him off.

"Oh Captain it was you who kissed me,"

He turns even redder. I feel myself grin, a real grin.

"You were also the one to bring me a gift."

He smiles softly. Thor bellows again.

"A gift?! I have never known you to be so taken with a gift, may I see?"

I smile turning to Thor, holding out my hand the button appears. Thor looks confused.

"I do not understand. It is a small toy?"

I smile and look to Steve and with our eyes never leaving each other's he answers Thor.

"It was an apology. I can't believe you kept it so long."

Barton stands up so abruptly that his chair falls to the ground.

"Is that my button?!"

Steve looks shocked and guilty, but he nods. Barton looks ready to combust, angry and betrayed.

"I didn't let you have it to give it to this monster!"

Steve stands unwavering.

"Loki is not a monster."

Nobody else dares to move, I'm sure it is not often they hear him so forceful. The room is getting increasingly more anxious and I can see Banner having trouble keeping it together. I can't decide if I am enjoying this or if I am guilty for cursing it, both I imagine. Maybe I should leave? No I probably wouldn't find anything anywhere near this entertaining. I could take Steve with me? No he cares too much for these friends of his. But just when it looked like Banner might flee the elevator doors open. Everyone turns to see a very scared looking teenager with quite a few pizza boxes in his hands. No one moves, no one says anything. The boy starts to shift from foot to foot unsure if he should run or come closer with the boxes. I look at the team and see Banner to tense to go get up, Stark pretending not to care, Steve who looks torn if he should leave my side or not, Thor looking confused, Barton still glaring at Steve and Romanoff busy watching. So I sigh and get up ignoring all the stares I walking towards the boy. You would think in a room full of Earths Mightiest Heroes one of them could manage to get pizza?

"Hello you are just in time, I was starting to worry that without food one of these heroes would 'Hulk out' and I have a suspicion it wasn't going to be Dr Banner"

He nods seeming to turn a bit paler. When I am a step away he hands me the boxes which I take and I smirk as money from Starks wallet appears in my hand. As I hand it over he stares at me and then down to his hand, unmoving.

"Goodbye."

But I say it as an order and he stumbles backwards to the lift and is gone. I turn back to the table, still ignoring the stares. When I get to the table I lay out the boxes and wave my hand and everyone now has a napkin. I sit and look up to everyone, no one moves to the pizza, but Steve and Barton sit. After a moment Banner is the first to grab a slice and gives me a small smile and a nod, I nod back and take one for my own. Slowly everyone begins to eat in silence. Even after the meal is done we all fall into that horribly awkward silence again. It is beginning to bore me so I take to staring out the window at my spot across from the tower and oddly I miss it. A silence surrounded by people is always worse than when you are alone. Of course Romanoff is the first to speak, since Stark oddly hasn't said more than a few words the whole time.

"Well now it all makes sense."

She sighs when she sees all the men look at her confused.

"Why Steve was pushing so hard for Loki to join the team, even Thor wasn't that pushy."

Everyone nods and Steve blushes, but he still replies.

"No matter what my feelings are I still think Loki would be good for the team."

Stark and Barton scoff at that. But what confuses them is that I am the one to object.

"I find that very hard to believe that you would want me to join if it weren't for-"

I stop there unsure of what this is and realizing that this is to public for this conversation. Oddly it is Banner to ask that question.

"So what is going on between you two?"

Steve and I look at each other for a moment, I see in Steve's eyes that he needs help with this, so I answer. I turn to Banner.

"I can not answer that."

He is about to speak but I go on.

"Correction, I will not answer that until I have a chance to discuss it with your Captain."

Banner thinks for a moment.

"I'm happy with that answer."

He gives me a smile and I nod in return. I look around the table as I ask my next question.

"Would anyone else like to ask a question?"

Barton opens his mouth but Romanoff gives him a quick glare and speaks for him.

"I think you should at least tell us your intentions."

I smirk at Steve and he blushes.

"I would love to say my intentions are innocent, but I know Steve wouldn't want me to lie."

Steve turns even redder, Thor laughs loudly clasping his hand hard on my shoulder. Stark gets up and leaves the room without a word. Steve stares after him looking guilty, but it is more than that and I feel myself growing jealous. What has gone on between Stark and my Steve? There is a cough and I turn to see Banner shaking his head at me. I had been scowling after Stark, and Banner is right, Steve does not need to see that. Banner is again the next to speak and I can't not for all of Asgard work out why he is being so helpful, my best guess is his friendship with Steve.

"Ok so obviously we aren't going to get anything sorted tonight, so I think Loki should stay in the spare room on our floor, that way Steve, Thor and I can keep an eye on him."

For the first time Barton looks away from Steve and glares at Banner.

"You want to let _him_ stay in the tower?"

Banner shrugs.

"He can just pop in anyway."

Romanoff gets up dragging Barton with her and they leave for their floor. Thor gets up next and leads me towards the lift.

"Come brother let me show you your room."

I nod and glance back at Steve talking to Banner, he smiles softly at me and nods for me to go. As the doors close Thor turns to me and asks with an unusually soft voice

"You seem to really care for the Captain?"

I let out a sigh not looking at him.

"Yes I suppose I do."

Thor begins to grin.

"It seems he is very fond of you as well."

I can't help but smile remembering us laying on the grass, the sun warming us, how he looked hovering over me for that long moment, his breath on my skin and when his lips finally met mine. I feel the same heat flowing though my body and my lips tingle at the memory. The doors open, Thor guides me out with his hand on my back and I can't help but notice my lack of hatred for the oaf. The room we are in looks like a large living area surrounded by four doors, the first on the left is Banners, then the empty one, Steve's and then Thor's. After pointing them out he walks me to my new room and shows me the bathroom, bedroom and living area.

"Thank you for showing me to my room Thor."

He grins and picks me up for one final hug and then leaves.

"I am glad you are here."

He turns to leave but stops in his tracks when he hears me.

"If you mention any of this to anyone I will not hesitate to kill you, but I think I may grow to not loath this place as well."

He smiles warmly.

"Goodnight brother."

Thor leaves and I am alone. I think about turning into a fly and going to spy on the Captain but even if I was sure Jarvis could not track me Steve has asked me to trust him. I sit on the bed unrelaxed. This room is so similar to Steve's just plain and empty. This night has been excruciating, long and awkward, but a tad surprising. Barton being angry was to be expected but I had thought it would be directed at me not Steve. And Stark, something has gone on there, if he has touched my Steve there will be hell to pay. I have had too much of what is mine taken away I will destroy anyone who would dare take him from me.

I fall back laying on the bed. These feelings scare me. I have never been one to be jealous with a lover before. Though I have never moved this achingly slow before. Two years for just one kiss, two very tormentingly long years. But Steve was right it was very good kiss, how it held so much passion when it was so innocent I'm not sure I will ever understand.

At least Banner seems friendly, maybe he sees what I have always known we have in common, that with both have a monster within. I wish I could hear what they are talking about, well I assume they are speaking of me, but I would love to hear what their thoughts on that topic are. It has been quite a long time, perhaps Steve has just gone to bed without coming to speak to me. No after all this time he would not just cast me aside like that. But maybe it would not hurt if I go check his room to see if he is back, surely that would not hurt. I get up and walk to my new front door and as my hand reaches for the doorknob.

"Pardon me Loki but Mr Stark has requested that you not leave your room."

I look up to Jarvis only for a brief second forgetting he was there.

"Well then Jarvis did Stark say when I could leave?"

"Putting it politely he said you can happily leave the tower whenever you wish, but you are not allowed to walk around the tower without an Avenger present."

"Ah So I am to be baby sat. Well can you tell me where the Captain is at this moment?"

"Mr Rogers is still currently talking to Dr Banner on the common level."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"If you have any other questions please let me know."

I walk back to the bed and lay down on top of the sheets. I am sure he will come. I just have to trust him.


End file.
